User talk:Shadythecat
Welcome to the Plants vs. Zombies Wiki |} |- | |- | For more help and editing advice, please see the Community Portal. |- | style="background: #c4e673; border: 1px solid #3e7614; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 15px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 15px;" | Thank you, and have a good time editing here! Contact me if you have questions. -- Swampert rox (Talk) 16:07, July 31, 2010 |} |} Stuff 1. Next time please don't make seperate messages. 2. No, you don't need e-mail; no, you can't have a name when logged out. 3. You cannot get points from editing as an Unregistered contributor, and in any case the achievements were not retrospective. 4. What do you mean "from either the cake is a lie or portal cake"? If you can't tell me exactly what it is from (with the correct name) it counts as incorrect. 5. Also, please don't make random edits to get achievements such as the blog comments; please actually put content. 6. What does Wal-mart have to do with rollback? (And it is not related, considering that blog post was from when I granted RandomguY the rollback privilege.) --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 21:16, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :It is not from anything called "Portal Cake" and is not "The Cake is a Lie". It is a picture from something and I want merely the name of what it is from (although you get extra credit for telling me what part of the thing the picture is from). --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 20:39, August 3, 2010 (UTC) New Zombies Let's wait for more information before we start creating pages. [[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 21:49, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Yes On other wiki's I've seen one's for making the 1,000th and 2,000th, so I'm assuming it was for making the first edit after the achievements were activated, but that edit was made by an Unregistered contributor so no-one got it. (Previous message deleted.) --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 17:28, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Admin Yes, provided you make sure to use proper grammar. I will also give you rollback; it lets you revert all the edits the last person to edit made at once. [[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 16:29, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Bullets *Something *Something **Something **Something It apparently works for up to four asterisks. --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 13:12, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Trash Can Zombie Well, at this point in time I have enough info on the Zombie to start making a page. The only thing I would be missing would be a picture, but I can fix that in a couple days when my friend gets the game. She has a Capture Card so she'll be getting pictures of things for me so I can really start making some nice pages. WatchGrassGrow 15:19, September 10, 2010 (UTC) The box thingies I got bored, read a few talk pages...oh look, you want to know how you get the boxes on the user page? They're templates. I don't use them myself out of laziness, but this is what Swampert Rox's user page (well, the relevant section) looks like, in the code: The last part of these boxes is the variable that tells you how many flags, what the zombie is, etc. If you want to put one in, you can copy the relevant text above and change the variable. If you're using the Rich Text Editor (which I don't, so I don't know for sure), you may be able to insert a template that prompts you as to how to do it.--RandomguY 18:27, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry about that. The message that confused me was right between yours, and under the same subheading as yours, so... :Anyway, on that same note, if you are continuing a conversation, please indent (add : in front to indent, add more colons to indent further) appropriately, and otherwise, make a new heading/section.--RandomguY 00:18, September 13, 2010 (UTC) You can use rich text, but it seems to screw up the variables. [[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 13:14, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Commitment Hey dude, I admit. I was wrong about this thing. But I can't read the coding and can't move the picture frame. I will try to improve my quality!yao l. 03:04, October 9, 2010 (UTC). Welcome message The code signs it as whoever is the last active admin. [[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 20:50, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Age I am a teen and a he. --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 21:45, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Sig Please add a link to your signature. It's much easier to work with. Thanks.--RandomguY 00:37, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for adding it, but your link fails. I think.--RandomguY 03:13, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Look at Hypno boy's page. Mostly I think that your link is messed up because it links to shadythecat as opposed to user:shadythecat.--RandomguY 04:11, October 4, 2010 (UTC) New Template Can you make a new Template of a great page?Shayne444 20:27, October 11, 2010 (UTC) yaoyao Well, he seems to be a good contributor, generally, and I suppose he's pissed at you because some unreg contribs have been writing "u r dumbass" on his talk page and signing it with your signature.--RandomguY 01:05, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Thank you No prob, anyway, bout the History, as I am editing mostly on iPad, I can't seem to find history, where is is? Thwack Totem!?!?!? Someone vandalized this wiki! they puted a Thwack Totem, i wonder who would put that? but it is a unregistered contributer! Sinserly, Fmx267 05:02, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Not the Zombies, Vandals This may be slightly late, but just revert their edits and block. --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 13:26, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Age I'm not going to report you to the wikia staff, but you know you have to be 13 or older to be on wikia? BobFijiwinkle 17:45, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Tee block As a note, don't block someone just due to a few potential vandalism cases, particularly if he/she has made good edits, generally. It's possible that someone wasn't thinking at the time, or simply disagrees with you.--RandomguY 03:53, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Tee block the second You know the talk page vandal who was framing you, so to speak? I posted on the central wikia forum, and one of the staff members made a range block to hopefully stop him. However, this also banned Tee888. My question is, should we unblock him?--RandomguY 22:46, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Ok. I will stop making these edits. but could you please tell me how to link them? Just tell me what i'm doing wrong! 1 its called a telegraph pole o a utility pole 2 the imitator can not imitate upgrade plants 3 i will stop putting instant kills in. If you look in the dictionary or wikipedia, its called a utility pole or a telegraph pole. I call it a telegraph pole here in australia, so what country are you from if you call it power pole? IGNATIUS 00:00, October 30, 2010 (UTC) So they call it a power poll over in america? IT is pretty much impossible to add catagories while your online. IGNATIUS 00:15, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Unblock DLSR Dear Shadythecat, I am DLSR's brother, PvZ. I know that you have blocked him. I request you to unblock him and I will be sure that he will not disobey any of the rules again. P.S. DLSR was very angry. PvZ 12:40, November 7, 2010 (UTC) About catapult plants. Ok sure I have already told himabout it.DLSR 01:14, November 11, 2010 (UTC)DLSR Rank 1 Hi. Do you know that Ignatius is rank No.1!!!!!DLSR 01:16, November 11, 2010 (UTC)DLSR New look What do you mean, it won't let you edit categories? Apart from that, go to the drop-down menu at the top right, which should say Shadythecat. Click preferences, then scroll down to Site Layouts. I think the only one is Monobook, and the old skin, in itself, doesn't exist anymore, and Monobook has limited capabilities (no Home). Apart from that, to revert a lot of edits at once, as long as the blob of edits is on "top", i.e. the most recent one in the blob is the most recent edit, you can go to history>rollback.--RandomguY 02:27, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Signature I love how your name is in brackets. Intentional?--RandomguY 23:20, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Alright... I trust you will make good edits, as your reputation predicts. I have promoted you to bureaucrat status since Swampert Rox seems to be very inactive right now. Make us proud, Shadythecat.--RandomguY 23:27, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :I already am a bureaucrat.--RandomguY 01:17, November 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Heh...stopping to think is useful, although I have to say I sometimes forget to do so...how would I have promoted you if I wasn't a bureaucrat?--RandomguY 02:01, November 12, 2010 (UTC) 'Problem' Do you have Plants vs Zombies on the Xbox? WatchGrassGrow does'nt come on aymore, and I have a problem... IGGY. 21:55, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Ok then. Ok then. do you know someone on this wiki who does? IGGY. 22:51, November 12, 2010 (UTC) IGGY. 23:56, November 12, 2010 (UTC) How long did it take for you to become an Admin? IGGY. 23:56, November 12, 2010 (UTC) I'd also appreciate it if you tell me what is wrong with my Tall-nut zombie edit. IGGY. 23:59, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Whats wrong with catapult-plants on the kernal page. Also, do you think it would be a good idea if we merge the projectiles pages with the appropriate Plants pages? IGGY. 03:43, November 13, 2010 (UTC) yao l. 00:22, November 15, 2010 (UTC)CHECK IT OUT! Go to my second newest blog entry and check out the news! (PVZ 2-3) Youtube peashooter I think it is necessary to delete the youtube peashooter page. IGGY. 10:16, November 15, 2010 (UTC)Youtube Peashooter Info....spread it. Okay. so my cousin has only told me a little about 2 and three. so here's what she told me: 1)for 2 and 3, the player can be both a girl or a boy, and plants gained and cost varies with the genders.2) There has not been signs for new plants or zombies. But the trash can zombie is included. 3) for 3 only, all level gameplay is in fast mode. Normal speed is now only in a mini game translated as Zombie slow. Note that these are only betas. The real results might be different from the beta version.yao l. 05:19, November 17, 2010 (UTC) FAQ can snorkel zombies be hit by cattails under water?yao l. 05:33, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Gargantuar So, uh, why do you keep killing the part about its clothes and bandages and stuff, and how is it a mystical creature? It's a zombie, and for obvious reasons the lawnmower, if anything, is the magical one.--RandomguY 00:35, November 19, 2010 (UTC) leader boards Is it just my computer, or has everyone dissapeared from the leader boards? IGGY 22:40, November 20, 2010 (UTC) I could only do that if I as a beurocrat. IGGY 22:57, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Zombatar On the Zombatar page, the gallery is on the top of the page instead of somewhere near the bottom. Is this normal? If not, could you please move it down? I'm still a newbie so my editing skills aren't the best. How to... change your Signiture? This is my signiture now Tee888 09:57, November 21, 2010 (UTC) I want to add "WTF ARE YOU LOOKING AT MAH SIGNITURE FOR!!! GET OUT Tee888 09:57, November 21, 2010 (UTC)" So... can you help me with this? :OK, then change it to "Come here to have some Tee's... Tee888 08:36, November 22, 2010 (UTC) OK? :OK, Thought, of a new one, "PRESS THE BUTTON---> O <---NOTTUB EHT SSERP User XDmaker edited my profile to say I have been banned over 9000xd times. IGGY 05:12, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Have sex too. Become gay. Lose your fucking, shitty balls at home too.